Fake to real
by easytosee101
Summary: What if going on a fake date with each other make them realize they have feelings for each other. A true Channy/Stemi story.
1. Chapter 1

Fake to real

Disclaimer -i do not own the characters or the show.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I walk down the hall of the So random halways where I bump into Chad. He says "sonny."

I say "Chad, what do you want?"

He says "I need your help, I need you to be my FAKE girlfriend."

I ask "why?"

He just says "will you do it or not?"

I reply "I'll do it when you tell me why?"

Chad replies "because my best friend is coming to town and he wants to go on a double date. now will you do it?"

I reply "maybe or maybe not."

Chad replies coming near me "so it that a yes."

I reply "fine."

He says "fine"

I yell "good"

He yells back "good."

I yell back "good."

And he says finall "oh, we are so good Munero, so I am guessing I'll see you today night."

I exit out dramatically and think oh, my god! I have a date with chad dylan copper. Wait a minute, why am I excited? I went into my dressing room to choose what dress I wanted to wear. I sigh as I get in. Tawni asks "why are you boy sighing?"

I tell "becuase I have a FAKE date with CDC, ughh so annoying."

Tawni says "you like him don't you?"

I say with a confused face "wait..me, no, psh... I don't like him."

she just smiles and exits the room. I choose my dress and after a hour of placing my make up and looking fancy. There is a knock on the dressing room. I yell "come in." Chad comes in and I had to say in his tuxedo he was looking fab-u-lose. He asks "so are you ready?"

I go exit the dressing room and say "yah." I follow him to his car. He drives along and puts the hood down. It was quite a sight to see, the beautiful stars. I ask him "where are we going chad?" He says his blue eyes shining like the stars"it's a suprise."

I tell him "aren't the stars just bautiful tonight."

He tells me getting blushed "you mean the second beautiful."

She asks me "what do you mean second beautiful?"

Chad P.O.V.

I knew I had to lie so I said "Did you look at my car?" I knew Sonny was the most beautiful thing toniht actually everyday, but CDC can't say that. She just rolled her eyes after I said that. We arrive at the Frinsk palace. She g


	2. Chapter 2

Chad P.O.V.

I knew I had to lie so I said "Did you look at my car?" I knew Sonny was the most beautiful thing tonight actually everyday, but CDC can't say that. She just rolled her eyes after I said that. We arrive at the Frinsk palace. She gasped, and says with pure excitment in her eyes, and says "you brought me here for our date...I mean fake date."

I answer like it's no big deal "yah..psh...where did you think we would go?"I ask after a moment of awkward silence, "shall we go on?" i walk to her and show her my hand. She takes it and a glush of excitment runs through me.

Sonny P.O.V.

When he touched my hand it was nothing I could imagine. I loved the went inside him just looking straight ahead and taking secret glimps at me. He looked very handsome tonight. Wait...what am I saying? I need to snap out of this. We went inside the palace and I got to say it was so fancy like. It was nothing you would see in Wisconsin.

He took me to his best friend and introduced me to him. I could not belive it was shia labeouf. OMG! I said looking at Chad and pointing to Shia Labeouf "Omygosh, your best friend is him." Shia Labeouf kissed me on my cheek knowing my name. He said " I love your name...Sonny, what a beautiful name for a beautigul girl...I got to say." I just blushed when he said that and I noticed from the corner of my eyes Chad's face getting red. I asked Chad "are you okay honey?" Chad just said "yahh." Then Shia Labeouf asked Chad looking at me "would you mind if I take this lovly girl for a dance?" Chad said with soft sad blue eyes "I wouldn't mind at all." I just looked at him and smiled but his face just droppped to the ground and he went and talked to someone else.

Tell me how it is! Need 5 reviews for next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad's P.O.V

Cindy, my utterly annoying friend comes and says "so where's your date? ditched you?"

I say "no, she hasn't ditched, she's dancing with someone else."

Cindy says "I thought your dates were supposed to fall for you, not the other way around. I heard Shia is already hooking up with her for the weekend."

I got so angry at her comment, Shia and her together. what?

I go over to Sonny and grab her to the garden outside. She hesitates and asks me"where are you taking me Chad?"

I say nothing until I take her to the garden and release her hand. I ask her "your making plan with my best friend Shia."

She starts to say "uhh.."

Before she explains I start off, "you were supposed to be my date, not falling over some guy."

She says "well, he is adorable, nothing you have ever been to me."

I just get suprised for what she said. she continues "you know what, Shia i a better person then you, much better, he knows how to be sweet and nice and is NOt Selffish like YOU."

She continues "and you know what, you are nothing compared to how great he is."

And before she can continue, paparazi were taking pictures of me and her. I was so suprised. I couldn't believe she set me up. She, of all I thought.

One of the paparazzi say "wow..now we know the real CDC."

I look at Sonny which her brown eyes were soft and walk off.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I didn't know the stpid paparazzi was there or anything. I was suprised as much as he was. I knew Chad was sometimes the nicest person and I didn't mean anything I said and maybe I shouldn't have speant so much time with Shia, I mean I was his date. But why would it matter now? It was all over. I would have to apolyzie to him tomorrow.

I txt to Shia"I have to go."

He txts "u need a ride?"

I tell him "tht would be great."

The whole car ride was nothing I enjoyed with Chad. I loved riding with Chad. With Shia, I mean I loved it but didn"t enjoy...maybe because of what happened with me and Chad.

NEXT DAY

I go to the Mackenzie falls studio but the security guard dosen't let me in. He says "the people are busy right now."

I just sigh and think to come back another time. I go to the Prop house. Tawni says "girl, you really did it with Chad. It is all over the Tween Weekly magazine."

I take the magazine and read the headlines. Oh no! This is bad. I mean how could this happen? I ruined it with Chad, He will never speak to me now. The bell rings for Lunch. I go to the "Mack Falls table." I ask Chad "can I speak to you?"

He dosen't even speak to me. He just ignores me and goes to get the shrimp that was waiting for him. I just go to my table dissapointed and Nico says "good job Sonny with chad." I just reply a sad "yayy." I walk out of the cafeteria and the rest of the day was all bad without talking to Chad, I mean I got txts from Shia but my heart wasn't happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day

Sonny P.O.V

I see Mackenzie falls packing stuff in a truck. I go to Portlyn and ask"why are you guys packing?"

She answers "because we are moving to another studio. Chad comes in and says "this is the last box guys."

I go up to Chad hoping to ask him "why are you guys moving?"

He ignores me. I ask him again. He answers "because someone gave a huge count to borrow the studio."

I ask him "so you guys are just leaving?where?"

He looks the other way "somewhere...it's not your info."

I ask "who brought it?"

He just looks somewhere and answers "your little boyfriend."

I just feel hurt and knew this was something about the fake date. I try to apolyzie to him and say "Chad, he isn't my boyfriend, k? and look about the other night, I didn't mean what I said Chad, I mean, that's totally false about you. I amd just trying to say sorry."

He dosen't repond and just ignores me again.

I ask one more question "aren't you going to miss anything here?"

All he replies is "what is there to miss? I lost the one thing I can miss."

I am sad that he dosen't even miss me. I mean we had some good times. I wish they lasted more though.

I ask my last question "do you want to stay here?"

He dosen't answer.

I just go up to my dressing room.

Chad's P.O.V

It was hard to ignore Sonny, I mean I just had to do it. I wish I didn't ignore her. She was my ball of sonshine but now that's gone. I didn't want to leave, and the one thing I lost was her. so what difference did it make? right?

All of us get into our cars and drive to the new sudio.

Sonny's P.O.V

I go up to my dressing room seeing the truck and Chad go away forever. I start to cry, I needed Chad more the anything. I knew that, but I guess he dosen't need me. I wish the fake date didn't happen. I didn't even like Shia that much. I just danced because he asked.

I missed his arguments, I missed everything about him and it's hard to aadmit, but I am in love with him.

All the whole week, I was in a glommy mood.

My castmate Nico asks "sonny, whats wrong?"

I answer "nothing."

Grady asks "ever since Chad, you are gloomy, no more sonny."

I answer "it's nothing really." I mumbel "it nothing."

Chad's P.O.V.

I missed So random. did I just say that?Oh my Chad! But I missed sonny. I missed our arguments and seeing her. I missed her beautiful voice. It dosen't matter now. She must be excited about her stupid boyfriend "shl." They - never mind that thought.

I wish to txt her knowing she'll not reply back. Maybe I should not have made a big deal about the dance with shl. I mean-no I am jealousy. I love her. I should havejust taken that apolyzie. Maybe that would have fixed between us. I mean she did feel sorry for saying that and I could have seen it.

I txt her:

Sonny, I take your apolyzie.

She txts back immediatly

Thanks Chad. Wish you can come back.

I reply

Somethings cannout happen Sonny.

She txts

They happen when you you still wanna come back?"

I reply

it's too late.

Sonny's P.O.V.

mhh...I look at his last txt. It was good to hear from him. I think of an idea to let him come back.

I wish Shia didn't borrow that a minute! Shia will not shoot his movie if he hates his studio. right?

and then Mackenzie falls can come back.

GUYS SUBSCRIBE TO MY COMMUNITY OF "CHANNY 4EVER". The best channy stories. If you want to join. Send me a message. If you wanna add a story. Then just tell me. It's the mewwest community for all of you and me, channy lovers to share their stories. so peace out!

LUVE YOU ALL! Thank you 4 your reviews. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Next day

Sonny's P.O.V.

Th next morning, I go up to my castmates and they seemed a little glommy. Nico says "I wish the falls came back. I miss fighting with them."

I smile "maybe we can. I have a plan."

Tawni says "this must not end in disaster,"

I say and smile "nope."

I ask Zora "when are the Shia and his castmates coming?"

Zora says "in less the 24 hours and 12 mins."

I just look at her and tell my cstmates "guys lets get this done."

We all put our hands together except Tawni who says "god, I don't want your cooties."

I just raise my eyebrow and say "come on."

Finally she puts her hand in the middle and we go all together "So Random."

For the next 12 hours we have planned our plan for BUTT KICK OUT.

I exit the dressing room going to my apartment. When I get there I see rose and flowers it says "can't wait to see you tomorrow my princess." It was signed by Shia. Oh how sweet! Today bad his butt's gonna get kicked out tomorrow.

That night all I can do is dream about chad. It has been 1 week and 1 day, 26 min and 12 seconds. I do, I am something. But I want to see him tomorrow, it's in our plan. S[eaking of that I txted him.

I txted Chad

"hey, come to ur old studio tomorrow."

He txted

why? miss me?

I txted

its a suprise.:) Please come and yes I do miss you.

He txted

awww...I miss u but then Id be lying

I txted

I hate u

He txted

I was just joking and I love you also

I txted

if u luv me come tomorrow:)


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny's P.O.V.

This is our plan battel. Oh yah! That's how we roll. I really hope our plan works out.

The whole cast of So Random has met and we quietly whisper yelled "so random."

Then we signed off to our positions.

Grady and Nico had to mess with the Camera.

Tawni and I had to mess with the set.

Zora, she just had to scare everyone.

Tawni and I went into our positions. I came to Shia and said "Nice seeing you today."

He said with a slight nervousness "happy to see you as well."

Tawni asks "OMYGOD! look behind you."

Shia moves and a huge cart goes in his way but he jumps. ehh...so close.

Tawni and I just look at wach other and make a failed expression. I said trying again.

"Omygod! look a spider is right there on your head." I said. Shia just looked over his head and took the spider into his hand and said "aww... Spiders are awesome."

Tawni and I just made a blank expression and then I pushed the cart and yelled "look out."

Then Chad opens the door and says "what happened?"

In the minute Chad opens the door Shia is kicked out of the building through the doors. Tawni and I almost "hi-five" with each other. Yah! Our plan worked. Chad comes up to me and asks "whats going on? Am I being punked?"

I say with laughing "no, we kicked Shia out of the studio."

He just looks at me and smiles "why?"

Tawni says with a dramatic act "because we we we mis-"

I finish off the sentence saying "missed you."

He laughs saying "you missed us? awww...the randoms care."

I just get mad at his expression"hello, a little thank you is nice."

He asks "why would you think we would want to see your ugly faces."

I just go out the door not trying to burst my tears. I thought that they would miss I guess not- I thought at least Chad would miss us or am I kidding? I hear Chad's voice calling after me. I just go home.

Chad P.O.V.

Ohgod! What did I just say? Why can't I just admit my feelings? I am such a - wait...Chad Dylan Copper dosen't curse at himself. Tabby this blonde, who's in Chuckle City says "nice going pooper."

I just stand there wishing I could get what I said back. It would be hard to believe but I missed Sonny. She was my sonshine, and when I couldn't see her it was so unsunshine. I have to make it right with her.

That's it! NEXT CHAPTER IS FINAL! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chad's P.O.V.

I went to sonny's dressing room. I knocked on the door asking "can I come in?"

Sonny says "no"

I still come in and see sonny crying. I go up to her and tell her "I'm sorry."

She says "not forgiven."

I ask her to come to the balcony, it's a sight to see espically at night and only CDC here knows about it.

She asks "what balcony?"

I tell her "the one upstairs. follow me, I'll show you."

Sonny's P.O.V.

I follow Chad up the stairs to the balcony. How come I never heard of it. He takes my hand, OMYGOSH, Chad dylan coppper just toched my hand. Snap out of it sonny! He says " these stairs are rigid so becareful."

I ask "CDC caring?"

He says "no."

"yes."

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"no"

"yes"

I tell him "caught you there."

He just looks at me similing and then he opens the door and leads me in. I got to say "the sight is beautiful."

"second beautiful."

I just look at him and ask "who's first beautiful?"

He comes near me and says "the lasy standing in front of me who has not forgiven my apolyize." I just laugh and he laughs along. He says "do you wanna dance?"

I ask "with no music?"

He tells me in my ears "yaah."

We dance and I have to say it was fun. But I got tired and told him "Let's go sit."

We sit down. He asks "now you forgive it?"

I say "yes"

He says "good"

"good"

"fine"

"fine"

"are we good?"

"we are so good."

I laugh at the last one. I put my head on Chad's shoulder hoping he dosen't mind. He just puts his head on top of mine and he takes my hand. I look up to him and he smiles. I say "chad,I want to tell you something."

He asks with a gentle tone "what is that?"

I say "I think I like you."

He says "same here."

And that was how everything was fine. THE END!

Authors point

I might make a optional epilogue if you want. but I don't know.


	8. Trailer for sequel

Maybe a sequel?

I am planning to do a sequel so just a head's up.

New chapter maybe tomorrow or later.

Here's the trailer-

"chad nooooooooooooooooooooo"

New secrets

"I am sorry, I didn't plan on keeping this from you."

New hair

"Chad, I hate your hair."

"you just didn't say that."

New chapter

"this is a new chapter of our life."

NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW.


	9. Chapter 8

No one's P.O.V.

Chad and Sonny were staring out at the beautiful view of Hollywood.

Sonny asks Chad "hey chad, so what are you thinking about?"

Chad looks at her with his mesmerizing eyes "just weather or not you would say yes if I asked you out."

Sonny says with a corky smile "why don't you try?" She places a hand on his chest and he takes her hand into his his. He asks "Sonny will you go out with me?"

Sonny replies with a kiss on the cheek and says "that should explain your answer." Chad touches where Sonny kissed him and smiles really big. Then he takes Sonny's hand in his and they walk out to their convertible.

Chad goes out to Sonny side and opens the door for her. Sonny sits in and says "you are so Mackenzie." Chad pops his collar and sits and drives. When they get to Sonny's house, Chad says to Sonny as they walk to her door, "I'll pick you up at six tomorrow." Sonny just looks at him for a good-night hug and closes the door.

Sonny's P.O.V.

I lean back on the door smilimg to the tought that Chad just asked me out for a date tomorrow. This is so-my phone rings.

Moo

Moo

I look at the caller id, ohgod! this isn't good.

I pick up the phone "sonny, you know what day it is?"

I answer kinda knowing"psh. I do."

Grady says throuh the phone "it's fro-run day."

Tawni says out of Grady's phone "tawnimani day also."

I answer "psh, I knew that."

Then Zora talks through the phone "then why did you miss it?"

I answer "because because I was helping the birds of the oil spill."

Zora says "really? sonny? really?"

I wonder why she is mimicking Chads lines. I end it all "okay, I got to ."

I knew tomorrow I would have to explain to them or make it up to them.

Sigh

CHad's P.O.V.

Is this the best CDC day or what? The girl of my dreams said yes to me. I mean, who am I kidding? Any girl would say yes to me. It's 1am and I couldn't sleep. I call up Sonny "hey, it's CDC."

Sonny says with a laugh "I know it's you Chad, can't sleep?"

I smirk "yah, whats up?"

Sonny tries it all in one sentence "''llbeinmajortrouble."

I ask her"excuse me?"

Sonny says slowly"

CAN YOU GUYS FIGURE OUT WHAT SONNY SAID? THE FIRST PERSON TO DO SO WILL BE IN MY STORY.


	10. Chapter 9

** I know it has been long and I'm sorry but I update and I'll update this story more so guys, I appreciate all of you doing the little puzzling and posting the answer which was "I'll be in major trouble." But Im sorry, I can ONLY pick ONE winner and that is MIRANDAKP. So let's congratuelate her. BUT I"LL BE HAVING ANOTHER CONTEST SOON, SO DON'T BE UPSET.**

**Previously on Fake to Real:**

**Chad's P.O.V.**

Sonny tries it all in one sentence "''llbeinmajortrouble."

I ask her"excuse me?"

**NOW:**

Sonny says slowly"I'll-be-in-major-trouble. Did you understand?"

"why sonny?"

She sighs in the phone "we have to keep this a secret. Our cast will fight more than ever."

I understand the problem now and just respond "sonny, I know, I haven't took my decision to make other people affect it. I have taken it because I want to."

I could hear Sonny smiling through the phone "really chad? really?"

I smile really big "really sonny. really!"

She giggles while answer "you are the sweatest guy ever Chad."

"well, you know CDC here has a rep to keep so don't tell this to anyone."

I think I have just push her button as I could hear her angry voice "Chad! you are the same ego-centric jerkthrob ever."

I tease her "but you still love me, don't you?"

She sighs her stupid cute sigh "yes chad I do. now, I got to go."

"okay bye shortcake."

I hung up the phone and wait till the start of a new "sunny" day. OHMYCHAD! Sonny's powers are also affecting me.

SONNY'S P.O.V. - at prophouse

I enter the prop house to find my wonderful angry castmates. They all look the other way as I'm walking. I really have to fix this.

I say "guys, look about yesterday-"

Grady interupts me"look Sonny, I thought we could trust you but you broke our promise-"

Then Tawni says "how could you?"

I sigh and walk and place a hand on Tawni's and Grday's shoulder "oh, come one guys. I didn't mean to. I mean, I had a bad case of cooties."

Grady looks up at me while saying "oh, Sonny! Im sorry, we should have never suspected you like that."

Zora comes in"cooties? but you didn't even sound sick."

I lie knowing it's a bad idea "because I got it this morning."

They all look at me and rush up and hug me except Tawni "oh, sonny, we are all sorry and we thought you had been with the falls drama pants."

I lie again"psh, me psh."

Zora says "why are we all hugging her when she has cooties?"

They all go farther away and got to what they were doing. I rush to my dressing room thinking how Im such a "bad girl" for lieing to my cast. I mean, it's bad and it's because of Chad. and speaking of Chad, he comes into my dressing room.

He walks up to near me and takes my hand "are you all right?"

I place my head on his shoulder "I couldn't be better now."

He places his soft gentle hand on my head and brush my hair. He whisper slighlty in my ear "good. that's all I want to hear? now how did it go with you cast?"

I look in his eyes "not so well. I mean I had to lie."

He whispers again looking at me "look, we'll get this cleaned up."

Now a smile approaches on my face. He couldn't make me any happier. I ask "so how about the date?"

He smirks "haha, you are not getting any more secrets out of me Munero."

"is that so Cooper?"

"very so. just wear something nice and look sonny."

I take my head off this chest and yell "fine!"

"fine!"

"good!"

"good!"

He asks before waving a good-bye to me"are we good?"

I yell at him "we so are!" He winks and exits.

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. I APPRECIATE ALOT. I HAVE BEEN RESPONDING TO PEOPLE'S REVIEWS AND WILL BE DOING MORE BUT I'M SORRY IF I HAVE FORGOTTEN BUT ILL COME BACK TO YOU.**

**TOMORROW UPDATE.:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Zora P.O.V.

Does Sonny think we are that stupid that we wouldn't know she's dating Chad?

I hope not. I mean come on! She betrayed us but she's still my big sister.

I ask my group "Hey guys, I think we should stalk Sonny on her date and surprise her?"

Tawni asks "Can I dress up?"

I answer with hesitation "yes..."

Nico and Grady jump up and down saying "ohh...we get to be super agents."

I comment "you mean secret agents dumbutts."

They look at me evily and I whisper "sorry!"

**At the Date**

Sonny's P.O.V.

OMG! This is going so well! Chad has been so sweet. We are sitting at a restaurant right now. Hopefully my cast members wouldn't be mad that I abandoned them.

Chad asks me "do you like this?"

I answer with a big smile "yah, this is -"

Before I could answer my cast members jump from behind.

I can't believe they were here stalking me.

I ask getting up "Why are you guys here?"

Zora answers "we are here because you are not there."

We all look at her questioned.

Zora continues "okay. We know you guys are together."

Chad and I look at them. Chad gets up and takes my hand and I speak "so you guys are not mad?"

They all nod their heads with a "yes."

Tawni speaks "but we are also happy for you."

Chad gets closer to me and whispers "see you shouldn't have been afraid."

I look at him and answer "yes, I shouldn't have."

I go to my cast and give them a big hug. Chad asks me after 5 seconds hugging them "What about me?"

I go up to him and give him a big hug.

My cast mates yell "ughh!" and leave the restaurant.

Chad asks "now where were we?"

I answer "you know."

I go near him and place my fingers on his chest that were trailing down and up this chest. He sure has some ab's.

He puts his hands near my wrist and leans down and says "oh this is what you want!"

A girl named Miranda interrupts us. Chad asks her "do you want my autograph?"

She looks at him and struck her tongue out. I laugh! Chad looks at me furious.

She goes up to me and asks "Can I have your autograph?"

I answer "yes. What's your name?"

She goes up to me and gives me a big hug saying "My name is Miranda."

I give her an autograph and she waves a good-bye.

I look up to Chad and say mockingly "look who's famous than you."

He narrows his eyes and just laughs. I ask him "Why the heck are you laughing?"

He pulls me into a hug saying "cause this is so not cool."

I give him a peck on the lips and Chad speaks "that's it?"

Before I could do anything, he pulls me into one of the best kisses in the world.

I am happy with my cooper.

**I thank all of you for reading my story!**

**It has been a pleasure writing this story.**

**:)**

**Check out my new stories as I'll be updating them.:)  
**


End file.
